


The Three Dan's

by cuddlepuss



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, You Tube, crabsticks, kickthepj
Genre: Cookies, Dancing, Delia Smith, Friendship, Gen, Malteasers, Masks, Mrs Lester - Freeform, Spanking, Susan Boyle - Freeform, bumming, immitation, llama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 06:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1500566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlepuss/pseuds/cuddlepuss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan doesn't know what Phil is up to, but he know's something's afoot when Phil starts being secretive with post and hiding things.</p>
<p>When he comes home after a long day at work, he hears Phil laughing while huddled over his computer, a llama and fresh cookies beside him. Next morning he sees what was amusing Phil so much when he watches Phil's latest You Tube video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Three Dan's

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went into overdrive at the idea of the lads imitating one another.

Three friends were planning on having a bit of fun at the expense of a forth. They’d been planning it for over a month, getting in the supplies, and having a couple things custom made, just for the occasion. Each would have a skit of their own in it, as well as some links, intro and end with all three. The last item to be made arrived in the post the day before, so this was the day.

Dan didn’t know what was up with Phil lately, for weeks he’d been sneaking around, squirrelling things away and bursting out laughing randomly. It was very strange. However, Dan didn’t have time to worry about Phil’s odd new foibles now, he had to go out for the day, and he needed to leave now.

Once he was sure Dan had left, Phil called Chris and PJ to come over and started to get set up. By the time the two arrived, Phil had readied both bedrooms, the living room, and the kitchen. Opening the door to Chris and PJ, Phil was confronted with the biggest toy Llama he’d ever seen, it was almost life-sized, at least 1.5 meters high. They three brought in the llama and everything else the two had brought.

Going into the kitchen, Phil pulled his jeans to half mast, matching Dan’s usual style, then put on the specially printed ‘Danisnotonfire loves Delia Frickin Smith’ apron, and donned a Dan mask, before going on to record the first part of his skit – making ‘placenta cookies’ from a Delia Smith recipe, messing around like Dan did, waving his bum at the camera as he ‘lubricated’ the baking sheets, and bouncing around as he mixed the dough. Once the cookies were in the oven, they three went into Dan’s room to record PJ’s skit while the cookies baked.

PJ – Dan (another mask) was on Dan’s bed ‘having a threesome’ with the giant toy llama and a bucket of malteasers, when Phil walked in, shouted _”DAN, HOW COULD YOU!”_ and walked out again as ‘Dan’, hobbit hair in wild disarray, leapt from the bed in ‘shock’ at his discovery. Back in the kitchen, the cookies were out of the oven and starting to cool as the three went into Phil’s room to record Chris’s skit. 

Chris-Dan (yes, a third mask) was standing before Phil ‘Phil’s mum’, who was seated on ‘her son’s’ bed. Having called Dan in to tackle him about all his ‘your mum’ jokes to her son, timing became critical, as the plan called for PJ-Phil to walk in and stop her spanking ‘Dan’. PJ didn’t come in, so Phil had the enviable task of smacking Chris’s bum. Having delivered three gentle slaps, ‘Mrs Lester’ let ‘Dan’ up from her lap, with a stern _”Let that be a lesson to you!”_ as Dan, apologising, left the room.

Retreating to the kitchen, Chris and Phil muttering evil plans for revenge on PJ, the three ‘Dan’s’ iced the ‘placenta cookies’, and set them on a platter in the living room. Then, finally, they could film the beginning, links and end clips. The three ‘Dan’s’ danced around the room, pants at varying levels of dangerous droop (Chris – Dan almost exposing his all). While Phil went off to collect a special mask, PJ changed masks and put on a ‘Phil’ one, then he and ‘Dan’ proceeded to grind into one another until Phil came back. Phil was wearing a Susan Boyle mask, and, with PJ falling around the floor laughing, he proceeded to bum ‘Dan’ – something Dan had sworn he’d rather be the poorest man on earth than do (bum Susan Boyle). That done, they tidied the house once more, and Chris and PJ departed, leaving everything used, including the llama and malteasers, with Phil as he started editing the epic video.

Late that afternoon, when the real Dan got home, the first thing he noticed was the smell of fresh baked cookies in the air, and Phil’s soft laughter drifting out of his bedroom. Going to see what was so funny, Dan spotted Phil, at his desk, bucket of malteasers one side of him and fucking enormous llama toy the other, while he giggled at whatever was on his laptop screen. Creeping up behind him, Dan’s mouth fell open as he saw THREE Dan’s messing around in the living room, waving their butts at the camera and bumming one another, not knowing whether to laugh, or thump Phil, Dan crept out again.

Next morning, as he checked you tube, Dan found out what had been going on. He clicked on Phil’s latest video, uploaded only a few hours before. Chris, PJ and Phil’s faces filled the screen, eye’s gleaming with mischief, as they introduced themselves, and announced that this was a special video. A tribute to one of their friends, who never ceased to make an ass of himself for the camera, the video was called ‘Dan’s bum’.

As Dan watched with growing amusement and mild disbelief the antics that had gone on the day before, he almost jumped out of his skin when something large, soft, and fluffy brushed against his face. It was the giant llama, the bucket of malteasers hung around its neck, with Phil giggling from behind it as he watched Dan’s expression. _”My turn to get you this time Dan!”_ he grinned.


End file.
